How I Became An Irken (Short Fan Fic)
by AnimationLover30
Summary: Just a random IZ fan fic I felt like writing about my Irkensona/Irken Me's Origins. Complete till I think of a better ending ;P


It was Summer time in my town. I was eating pizza and drinking coffee when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered, "Oh hi Eric!" It was my friend Eric.  
Him and I have been friends since we first met at an anime club. He was telling me about the new IZ comic coming out. "I think I'll order it a little later," I said, "See ya laters." I hung up the phone and started to listen to music on my iPod. The song that was on was Moondance. After the song, I turned the radio on my iPod. I was listening to some more music, when a loud sound hit my eardrums. It was a news broadcast buzzer. "This is just in! There have been multiple disappearances of people," the newscaster said, "No one knows who or what has been causing this, but witnesses report a beam of red light being spoted in the sky. Stay tuned for more!" I sighed. I felt like someone was probly using a helicopter or something from the air base to pull pranks. Then the dogs started barking in the neighborhood. I went to the glass door and shouted them to come inside. Just as I sat back down, I saw the said beam of light come down on me. As it struck, my eyes rolled back behind my head and it became black.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. "Did anyone get the number of that truck?" I said. After shaking my head, I looked around. Everything looked animated! "What the frack-" As I was about to end my sentence, a pair of cyan eyes looked at me. "Aww! Look at the green girl!" I couldn't believe my eyes, IT WAS GIR! "Green girl?!" I said in shock. I grabbed Gir and shook him, "What do you mean by green girl?" Thats when I saw my hands. They only had two fingers and a thumb. "No! No no no!" I said. A small figure just a little taller then GIR walked up to me. "Another Irken? How can this be?" he asked. "ZIM!" I shouted, "I must be dreaming! This can't be real!" In fear I ran to find a mirror and my jaw dropped. I had become a 5ft tall Irken! I poked and prodded myself to see if it this real. I even went as far as scratching myself a tad too hard, that caused me to bleed. Strangely enough, my blood was it's normal red color.

"You better not go out like that," Zim said, "Strange. I never met one my kinda with brown eyes before." I grabbed Zim and glared at him. He gulped. "Zim, what did you do to me?!" I demanded. He just looked at me with a confused look on his face. I sighed and dropped him. Being scared, I huddled in a corner hugging my knees. Zim walked over to me with a curious look on his face. "What?" I snapped. He gulped again, "Zim isn't scared of your snapping!" I looked at him and blinked. _That was random._ I thought to myself. Then I remembered how random the IZ universe was. I stood up and looked down at Zim. "Look. I'm sorry I was rude to ya," I said, "As you can tell, I'm rather new around here." GIR did his usual randomness and skipped over to me.

The little robot started poking at my chest. "Are those balloons? I like balloons," He said, "Why they no poppin?" I rolled my eyes. I turned to Zim. "You have any disguises I could wear?" I asked. He laughed at me. "Sorry woman, I don't trust you in the slightest," he said, "You could be a spy sent my Tak for all I know." Giving him a 'Fine Whatever' look, I sat on his couch. "Hey! That's Invader property!" he snapped. Still a bit scared about my whole situation, I shook my head. _Zim you might be adorable, but you still have a major ego trip,_ I mumbled.  
The sound of a bus horn caught my new antenna. Zim got in his disguise and got to the front door. "GIR! Keep an eye on our new guest and don't let her touch anything!" he shouted back. GIR's eyes glowed red as he gave his master the AOK. Soon as the door closed, GIR's eyes went back to the normal cyan color. He started to eat a bag of fried chicken parts and chugged a a bottle of mayo. I started to get bored watching TV and GIR's randomness was starting to get on my nerves. In the end, I fell asleep and started to dream of home. With a flick, I woke up. Zim had just gotten home and had flicked my head. "HEY!" I shouted.  
"You didn't touch anything did you?" he asked.  
"No I didn't." I replied.  
"Irkens normally don't sleep like that and you got drool all over Zim's couch!"  
I looked at the arm rest on Zim's couch. I blushed with embarassment. I still had a little drool on my face. I used my shirt to wipe my face off. Zim grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I looked at him in surprise. He turned me around and put something on my wrists. "You are now my prisoner female!" he exclaimed. "That's not fair!" I shouted, "I didn't come here on my own free will!" Zim looked at me and blinked.  
"Um...you didn't?"  
"Crap no!" I said.  
"Then...ow did you get here?" he asked.  
If an annoyed glance, we turned and looked at GIR. He was playing with a switch on the wall. "Pretty light!" the robot screamed. "GIR! I can't believe you let her in here!" Zim shouted. GIR just looked at his master with his dopey grin. Zim shook his head. "Well it doesn't matter now," he said then turned to me, "You! Girl! Come with me! We'll see what the Almighty Tallests will have in store for you!" After screaming his traditional 'I am Zim' sentence, he took me to the kitchen where a trap door was. I still didn't know how I came to become an Irken. Then that's when it hit me. _THAT QUIZ!_ I shouted in my head, _Why am I not surprised?_ I snickered to myself out loud. As we made it to the bottom flour, we approached a giant control board and monitor. "Why are you making those noises, female?" he asked. "Oh just doing some thinking," I replied. "Yeah.

Sure. Whatever. The Tallests will be happy to see I've presented them with an intruder!" he said. Zim pushed a few buttons on the control board.  
In a few seconds, two tall figures appeared on the screen. I was a cross between scared and flustered. It was Tallest Red and Purple. "What do you want now Zim?" Red asked. Zim bowed to his leaders. "I have captured this FEMALE in my base," he said, "I think she came here by accident by my robot servant." The Tallests gave Zim a look of curiousty. Purple was snacking on donuts when he looked my way. "WOW!" Purple said pointing at me. Red then looked my way. I gulped. "Well well, Zim." Red said. A smirk started to appear on his face. "A job well done," he said, "We'll be taking this female with us and punish her." Purple gave a Red a confused look and got elbowed by Red.

"Yeah! We'll punish her good!" The purple eyes Irken said.  
"Very well my Almighty Tallests," Zim said with a solute, "This is Irken Invader Zim signing out!" I was very scared. I didn't know why the Tallests were smirking and chuckling. I shivered. Zim looked at me. He pushed a blue button on his control board. A beam of blue light fell upon me. He waved with and I felt myself get lifted up. This time I was conscious and before the two Irken leaders. They looked at me and then each other. I stood up and brushed myself off. Red hovered over to me. With a long green finger he lifted my chin. He stared deep into my eyes with a large grin. I blushed and started to breathe heavliy.  
"You are indeed a rare one," Red said, "Rare indeed..." Purple chuckled as Red slowly removed his finger from my chin. The Purple eyes Irken came over to me next. Like GIR, he poked at my chest. I blushed. "You know how rare it is for an Irken female to have those are?" Purple asked. I started to get a tad annoyed as he continued to poke. I growled, "LEAVE MY BEWBS ALONE ALREADY!" Purple flew back into a wall. Both were surprised by my response. Red laughed at me after I yelled at Purple. "You certainly have spunk," He said, "What's your name?" I remembered the name of my Irkensona from my fanart. "M-my name is Xayiide," I replied. Tallest Red and Purple looked me over.

As they did, I started to get dizzy and fell on my butt. Purple went over to a small panel and pushed a button. After a loud buzzing sound, smaller Irken appeared before us. "You! If there any guests rooms or fancy or whatever, take her to one!" Red commanded. The small Irken took my hand and lead me out of the room. _ME? Being taken to a fancy room? WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?!_ I screamed in my brain. As we walked on the Massive, I looked out the windows. I couldn't believe I was on a ship in outer space. The little Irken pushed a button on the wall and I got shocked at what I saw. "You'd gotta be kidding!" I said.

The small Irken looked at the room and gave a look saying "My Bad." He had almost put me into a torture chamber room. I slapped my forehead and shook my head. I looked down at him as he gave me a nervous look. Then he lead me to the next room. My eyes went wide after he opened the door. The room looked like something out of a fancy Irken hotel or something. One of the things that made me squeeky with joy was the chocolate fountain. I ran to it and placed my tongue in the syrup. "YUMMY! It's dark chocolate!" I squeeled. My whole face was now coated in chocolate. The small Irken looked at me with a "What a weirdo" look and closed the door behind him. I continued to look at my surroundings after licking my face clean.

The bed looked comfy. It has red and magenta covers with the Irken insignia on them along with curtains on on the bed polls. I dove head first into the pillow. When I tried to flip onto my back, I felt something hit my spine. "WHAT THE-" I placed my hand on my back to feel something round and metal. I had a PAK on my back. I wondered why I didn't notice it sooner and felt like a total idiot. I rolled over to my side and felt something in my pocket. It was my iPod. It only had a few scratches and still worked. Thinking my antenna were now my ears, I plugged my headset into them. I listened to Here I Am by Globe on and sang along to it.  
Just when the song was about to end, a screen rolled down from the ceiling. "XAYIDE!" it shouted. I squeeked again and fell out of my new bed. "Huh?" I said getting up. I rubbed my head and looked up.

"Tallest Red!" I exclaimed, "What can I do for you?" Red laughed. I guessed it was due to me falling out of my bed. I remembered his love of slapstick humor and nervously chuckled back. Purple popped up behind him and was laughing as well. Both were munching on popcorn and Irken brand chips. I started to wonder how good those snacks really were and wanted to compare them to Earth's snacks.  
"Since we don't know much about you," Red said.  
"Except you have a nice rack." Purple chimed in. Red elbowed Purple in the stomach yet again giving him an annoyed look.

"We're going to have your PAK scanned to check all your info out." Red said. _My INFO?_ I gulped. If they saw my memories and thoughts, I didn't know what they'd do to me or say to me. I turned ghostly pale and started to sweat. I started to panic. Pushing buttons, I tried to leave my room. Not being able to unlock the code, I smashed the panel with my fist. "Sometimes ya just have to do it another way." I said to myself. I slowly made my way down the many hallways on the Massive. After avoiding a few guards, I found myself lost. _Oh great..._ I said to myself, _Where is a sign when ya need one?_ Just when I said that, I noticed letters glowing on on the wall saying Hanger Bay on them. I shrugged and made my way to a nearby craft. Pushing more buttons, I started the ship up and tried to fly my way off the Massive. Sighing, I felt safe. Until two arms wrapped around my torso from behind. They were the gauntlets of Tallest Red!

"Where do you think your going?" he asked me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Red reached around me and set the coordinates to head back to the Massive. I was still confused about what was going on. Red pushed me into a chair behind him which strapped me down automatically. As he drove the small ship back, the red eyed Tallest smirked in his chair. He turned around and faced me letting it drive on autopilot. "Weather you like it or not, we are going to find out more about you," He said, "Why did you try to run away? Could you be a spy from The Resisty? Well whatever you are, you are rather alluring..."

After an hour, of waiting I was brought before the Control Brains. Red and Purple bowed before them telling him about what they knew about me so far. "I see..." it said, "I guess we'll just have to probe your memories." With a swift gesture, three large cords hooked into my PAK, lifting me in the air before a large screen. I felt almost violated as images from my past appeared on the screen. That when thoughts about Tallest Red and Purple popped onto the screen. Jaws dropped in total shock and the graphic images on the screen. The Control Brain looked like it was gonna short when it started to make some random noises. I felt myself drop to the ground as the cords detached from my back.

"Don't hurt this mutant," The control brain said, "Her DNA mix of human and Irken can prove to be most useful to creating a more powerful army." Two guards held my arms back and lead me away from the room. I got pushed back into my quarters and fell on my face again. Not knowing what else to do after that, I went back to my music and started to doze off. I dreampt about one of my favorite things, food. I started to chase rolls of sushi across a field of wasabi and soy bean plants. I tackled the eel roll and started to chew on it. Then, a loud ringing went off. I woke up and found that I had been chewing on my pillow. An Irken made made her way into my room and started to clean my room. Being bored out of my mind, I tried to start a conversation.

"So um...read any goo books lately?" I asked. I smacked myself in the head. _Of course not!_ I said to myself, _They're probly too advance to read books._ "What are these books you speak of my lady?" She asked. I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Nevermind. Sorry." I went back to daydreaming. "XAYIDE!" A loud shout rang at me from the speaker near my bed. "My Tallest!" I said, "What do you wish of me?" I still didn't like that I fell down again. I knew my body was pretty bruised. Tallest Purple of course was laughing, till Red jabbed him again. "What is up with you these days, Red?" he asked, "Ever since you met that woman you've been acting weird." Red gave a look of confusion at Purple. "I...I don't know," he replied, "There's just something about her that I like a lot." Purple gave his brother a stumped look and shrugged.  
"Xayide, I would like to...um..." Red said, "Invite you to eat with us."  
"Uh what now?" I asked being rather surprised.  
"Just meet us in in the food room thing." Red said.  
"The Dining Room." Purple said.  
"That really okay with you?" I asked. Red had a brighter shade of green on his face then usual. I smiled and nodded head shyly. "Well then..." Red said, "I guess we'll be seeing you." Purple waved frantically at me good bye as it went quiet. I looked out my window starring off, till a knock was heard. It was the maid again. She was carrying some sort of clothes in her arms. She neatly placed them on my bed and left without saying a word. I guessed they wanted me to get dressed up for this dinner. I got changed and looked in the mirror. It was a turquoise dress with silver or chrome trim on the sleeves and waist. I felt rather shabby still since I didn't have really good shoes for this outfit. I shrugged and headed to the dining area. I just hoped I wouldn't get lost again.

Thankfully, I found my way there. Red and Purple were in a fancier version of his usual outfit. Purple was chowing down on what looked like a small chicken-like creature that had been roasted. Red gave Purple an annoyed look and made him back down from it. Purple looked at me and waved with a nervous smile on his face. I chuckled. I always found these two funny. Red motioned me to sit between them. I chuckled nervously. I've always been shy around men. Purple seemed to try and hide a smile as he caught a quick glance of me. "I'm surprised you'd treat a 'mutant' like me to something like this." I said. Purple laughed a little after hearing that with me. Red smiled.  
"So what if you are?" Red said, "Your still a rare sight."  
"How rare?"  
"Ever heard of Tallest Miyuki? Well she was the only female tallest and secretly -whispering- the only other female with a working reproductive system."  
"Is that cause of all the cloning you all do?" I asked.  
Red and Purple looked at each other and then to me. The Red eyed Tallest gave me a look made me nervous. After eating, I headed back to my room. Suddenly something covered my mouth and pulled me into the shadows. "Shhh..." a voice hissed. It was Red. I was now scared. He looked around cautiously and then put his head to my antenna. "Meet me in your room in a half-hour," he said, "I want to know how much you know about us." Purple called to Red and the two walked away. Purple turned around to give me a strange glare. I was now really scared and ran straight to my quarters. I didn't know what tell Red about how in my dimension, they were cartoon characters on TV. With a huge fandom to boot. If I did I tell him, would they try to take over the Earth in my world?  
Just as I was about to watch movies on my iPod, I saw a large lump in my bed. I slowly moved the covers and jumped back. "You look so funny when you when you do that..." It was Red! He sat up out of my bed and laughed. He slowly walked up to me as I got up. A smirk plastered on his face. I felt my blood run cold as he approached. He looked like he was just a foot or so taller then me when he finally met me eye to eye. I closed my eyes out of fear. That's when I felt something in my mouth. My eyes opened and went wide. Red was French kissing me! I pushed away in surprise and gasped. "I've wanted to try that ever since I saw that on screen that day." He said.  
"W-w-what has gotten into you Tallest Red?" I asked.  
He lifted my head up with one of his long fingers. He then traced a circle around my face to my lips. "Let's just say, I'm a little intrigued about you after I saw your thoughts on my brother and I." he said. That's when I remembered. I turned red in the face and started to breath very hard. I almost thought I was going to hyperventilate. Without thinking, I punched Red in the face. He fell back into the wall. I got up and in a flash, Red was up and pinned me to the wall by my arms. He smirked at me. "My my. Aren't we a fiesty one?" he asked, "I made a copy of some those memories and installed them in my PAK." I suddenly felt his long Irken tongue against my cheek. I shivered. Not in disgust either.  
That's when I couldn't take it any longer. I let myself free, wrapped my arms around Red, and we started to make out.


End file.
